Shutter assemblies are used in many applications in which a shutter open/close cycle is required. Traditional assemblies often work in different ways, some providing force in only one direction and relying on a spring return for the second portion of a cycle. The use of a spring return solenoid as a driver, for example, offers poor control over the open/close times due to different driving forces involved—electromagnetic and spring forces.
Other cycles rely on bulky mechanisms where space is at a premium or complicated mechanisms where simplicity is an asset. There is always a need for a smaller and thinner shutter that can more easily fit into a beam path for optomechanical applications for example, as well as a simpler and more reliable shutter assembly that can operate at high speeds with reduced jitter and bouncing of shutter blades.